


Sober

by panterrarty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Drunk Dancing, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panterrarty/pseuds/panterrarty
Summary: It was the same every time. And he wouldn’t change a damn thing.Basically Erwin and Levi having a veeery complicated relationship, but always meet each other in the club. They are drunk in love but what would they do when they were sober?I just hate summaries... -.-





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, while I was writing a new Chapter for DIRT, I was listening to a song and I had to write this small fic to get it out of my system before I got crazy.
> 
> So here you go! :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XO  
> Panterrarty
> 
> PS: DIRT will be updated soon! So don't worry bout that~  
> And btw you guys can send me an ask with a songtitle anytime on tumblr and I will write sth for you!

**Please listen to the following song while reading:[Sober by Lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvgigkaSCZA)**

 

It was the same every time. And he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

The liquor fuzzing his brain, relaxing his mind, his body, making it fluid in its dancing movement. He could feel everything, every touch, the warmth of the massive body close to his, moving, swaying with his own body in a perfect harmony and rhythm. He loved it, oh, so much.

The big hands on his hips and his throat, caressing his exposed, sweaty skin, making his heart flutter along with the beat of the music buzzing in his ears. Listening to the sweet sounds coming from the speakers, but he wasn’t paying attention to the song itself. More to the possessive and sensual words spilling from those full, luscious lips so close to his ear. The breath tickling his damp, heated skin, jolting electric impulses right through his whole body.

The smell of the fresh cologne, the manly sweat in his nose. It was disgusting, but not with him, with this gorgeousness pressed against his wet back. He didn’t care, right now, he really didn’t mind at all, because he knew it would get even wetter later on. And oh, he knew he would lick the honey off of the skin, salty, sweet, an aphrodisiac in its purest form.

He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the broad chest, feeling the strong heartbeat on the back of his head. He loved it, loved the rhythm, the strong and commanding beat. His favourite music of all time.

Every damn time, he knew, that man would do it again and again, moulding him with his big, hot hands, melting him in them, making him his and only his. And he would let him do it over and over again. It was truly love on the brain.

The music, those hands, the smell, the heat, it all made him loose his mind, more and more, guiding him to another dimension, where only the two of them existed. It was pure bliss. The music flowing through their bodies, connecting them in the most different ways they could imagine.

His body heated up, the beat of the strong heart changed. He held his hand up, holding the lime slice to those kissable lips. They immediately took the lime, biting on it, sucking until there was no juice left. He dipped his wet fingers into the little cup with salt, taking some and smearing the salt onto his sweaty neck, knowing that it would stick to his skin. He smelled the citrusy scent in his breath as those lips came even closer. A hot tongue licking, sending blissful shivers through his body, leaving him a hot mess in his strong arms, flushed against a muscular chest. A moan escaped his own lips, his face red from the heat, the sensual act, the alcohol.

He would need to take a shower when they were finished. But that could wait. Everything could wait. Right now the most important thing was the man behind him.

He already had forgotten how many drinks both of them had had by now. But he didn’t care, he knew, he was in good hands, which where caressing his flexing abs, trailing down even farther down, stopping just right at his waistband of his tight dark jeans, he had bought just for him, knowing that he liked the sight of his ass in tight clothing. His tank top loose, exposing a little more of his back and one full shoulder. Oh, and he knew exactly that he loved his back, all the lines of his tattooed wings decorating his skin, the perfect drawn feathers, the pattern of the falcon feathers.

One hand went up again, coming back to his throat, hips pressing against his own. His hips always missed the ones behind him, missing the perfect sway, the bulge in his pants against his ass during harsh daylight.

He let out a shaky breath, his name on his dry lips, lost in the crowd and the loud music, lips needing to be wet again. And as if the other could read his mind, full and luscious, hot and salty lips found his, inviting him to a fiery kiss. His hand went up again, nails scratching the sweaty, tan skin on the neck, pressing the bigger man farther down, closer, kissing him harder, more desperate, sensual, passionate. Possessive hands pulling him closer, the kiss taking his breath away, filling his mind with erotic images for later, driving him crazy, everything lost in the magnificent touch. Lifting his body up to the heavens.

This is the time he never sees any flaws, everything is untainted perfection, like it is supposed to be. Angry words, flashing eyes, intense and deep oceans locked with untamed silver during a fight, roses between his thighs, scratches and bites on tanned skin, bloodied lips, drops of livid tears, violent acts, everything was forgotten on the weekends. The fever taking over everything they touched during their dance, bodies like magnets pressed together, moving like one, in harmony.

When the mind is on the edge, both know, together they have to jump. And they do.

A few minutes pass and he is pressed against the glowing wall of the hallway to the toilets, breathing heavily as the massive body is pressing him harder. Clawing on the perfect skin, scratching, clinging to the muscled arms and back, trying to tear the light coloured shirt from his body to expose a perfectly trained upper body, which was glowing in the neon blue lights. He needs him, more than anything else in this world. He wants him now. Lips are clashing almost violently in their need of relief and want, lust and love. Hands on the others body, roaming, caressing, electrifying.

If someone would look, watch them, he wouldn’t care, the act more important, the need more pressing in his body.

But they pull apart anyway. Nearly white glimmering eyes looking into brightly glowing blue, breath heavy, body fluids on their lips, still salty tasting, their hearts tearing themselves apart, only wanting to be connected with their other half to be one again. Their eyes corresponding in their own language. They understand every single glance, gesture, touch, soft noise, because all they want is to become one again, unstoppable.

It doesn’t take long to find a free taxi, kissing on the backseat, hands trying to avoid the heated parts, eyes trained on the city flying around them fast until they both reach their desired destination.

And again he is pressed against the Wall next to his apartment door, muffled moans escaping his lips while he is entangled in a deep, demanding kiss. He lets himself be lifted up, entwining his legs around the broad, strong hips, arms around his neck, fingers in now messy blond hair, nails scraping the skull lost in passion.

The next thing he knows he is being pressed against the mattress, messing up the sheets he had changed in the morning. He wanted them to be new, smell like fresh detergent and ready to soak up his favourite scent during the night.

He moans, his name, his oh so beautiful name coming from his thin lips over and over again, curses in-between, the bliss rushing through his body taking him closer and closer to the edge, like ecstasy in his veins.

His ears catch is own name, sounding so lovely and sensual from those now red flushed lips, while their body is connecting on the most different levels they could imagine.

They were one, always and forever. No one could keep them apart, he wouldn't let them. He was his, the scars marking him as his own property. He would kill for him and kill anyone who would dare to try to take him away. He was his, always and forever.

As he comes again, body shaking from the tsunami wave of his orgasm, he is held in strong arms, sweet words in his ear, promises of eternity filled with only the two of them, while he tries to calm his body and mind, to come back to earth. But it takes another round to do so, their lust for each other and life not satisfied yet.

They lay entangled on the messy bed, sheets damp and soaking up the delightful scent of their lovemaking. Their breaths slowing down leisurely, fingers stroking his black locks, relaxing his mind from the heat of their intercourse. His own hand drawing lazy patterns on a broad chest, dark and long eyelashes tickling tanned skin above a strong and steady beating heart.

He sigh quietly, satisfied, looking up and meeting soft glimmering blue and a charming, casual smile. He could read him like a book most of the time, no words needed sometimes. Like now.

He smiled back, lifting his hand to the flushed lips, a small drop of blood painting them the colour of wine, a residue of the heat from a few minutes ago. His fingers wiping away the blood, staying bloodied just above the mouth. A still hot tongue licking the red liquid from his fingers, taking them into his mouth, cleaning the small digits, because his man knew, he liked everything clean and he was happy to comply. Sucking slightly, his fingers were released again, just to be kissed tenderly, full of affection, the meaning well known to him.

And he felt the same, smiling back at him, nestling himself closer to the way bigger body he was using as a giant pillow to cuddle up.

He didn’t need anything else, no blanket, no pillow, no friends, no rules, no house, no objection, no family, no job, no religion, nothing could ever give him the same feeling as he was feeling now. Even though he had a blanket, a pillow, some friends, rules, an apartment, an objection, one family member, a very good job, still no religion…

He just needed one simple thing, always and forever, and that was: Erwin Smith.


	2. Sober II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to say it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> I am posting this from my phone from a hotel room. I am currently on vacation but I wanted to leave something for you guys to read.  
> DIRT will be updated soon when I'm back home at my laptop so don't worry about that!
> 
> Co  
> Panter

When he woke up the bed felt cold and empty. Cracking one eye open he glanced to his side. It was empty indeed. Levi was gone.  
Sighing Erwin sat up, rubbing his eyes and neck, he felt the bites, scratches, remainings of their heated night before. That little devil always made sure that everyone was able to see what they had been doing the night prior. 

Stretching slightly he stood up and looked outside of the window. It was still a bit dark. The clock marking 5:42 am in the morning. Way to early, since he had only slept about 3 hours or so.  
Erwin looked around, finding his clothes neatly folded on a small chair, a small smile appearing on his lips. So the little kitten had risen before him. Of course he had. It was his apartment after all and Erwin knew so well the reason. 

Erwin put his clothes on. They smelled of tequila, lime, salt, sweat and...Levi. after he had changed and washed his face and relieved himself in the bathroom, he took his jacket and walked out the bedroom into a small living area. As he walked in he saw raven hair resting on the armchair of a small couch. A cup was on the small table. Erwin got closer, leaning forward carefully not to wake him up. He was wearing a big shirt and boxers, curled up in the corner of the couch like a cat. As Erwin leaned down platinum eyes opened and looked straight into his oceans. 

"Stay.", Levi whispered. But Erwin shook his head.

"I can't.", he answered and straightened himself. 

But before he could leave Levi had grabbed him at the collar pulling him down. Their lips finding each other in a sweet kiss. Erwin could feel a little hum vibrating on his lips just before they let go. Looking into those shining, sleepy silver eyes he brushed away a few dark strands so he could see more of that beautiful face.

"You damn well can.", was his answer before Levi distanced himself from him. 

"Levi...", Erwin sighed tired, but the noirette stood up and turned around to look at him with flashing eyes. 

"I feel like a fucking whore every damn time you sneak out on me.", Levi said gritting his teeth and folding his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way. But she is my wife and I-"

"No! You don't have to do shit! You hate that bitch, you said it yourself, didn't you?!", Levi cut him off. 

"Yes I did.", Erwin agreed, sighing again. He shifted a little, looking away for a moment before he decided to speak again. But as he opened his mouth Levi had closed the distance between them, pulling him down to kiss him. His sweet little tongue devilishly liked his bottom lip, the seduction his only purpose. 

"Levi...", he whispered pleading between kisses. But their lips moved even more eagerly, the small hands roaming up and down his chest, raising his heartbeat in seconds. Erwins down hands now resting on narrow hips, pulling him closer possessivly. 

"Stay...just fucking stay, Erwin...", Levi begged in between kisses. His divorce was almost done. He was so close to be free from her. She had destroyed his life. And still was. Erwin pressed Levi closer, gripping at him more harshly. Almost violent. But Levi didn't mind. Never did. 

And yet Erwin wanted to do this right. Levi was important to him. He didn't want to lie to him.  
So he broke away from the kiss and got a little bit of distance between them. 

"Levi...", Erwin started, clearing his throat, his eye flicking to the flushed and swollen lips of his lover. Their eyes met. And Erwin knew that he could keep it from him.

"Marie is pregnant.", he then revealed, silver eyes widening in shock...


End file.
